A useful employment for the apparatus and method disclosed may be to provide a telemetry signal of received power which may be linear in decibels and continuous over a large dynamic range. An inherent difficulty of obtaining a linear telemetry signal over the input power dynamic range may arise from (1) the low Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) at the low end of the dynamic range, and (2) saturation of an amplifier (such as by way of example and not by way of limitation, a Low Noise Amplifier (LNA)) at the high end of the dynamic range. Prior art approaches to overcoming this challenge may have used a processor which looks at the output power before and after a saturating stage of an LNA. The processor may make a crossover decision as to whether to use output power before or after the LNA. This prior art approach may be subject to alignment difficulties and requires a hysteresis band.
There may be a need for a method and apparatus for treating a received signal to present a resulting signal with improved signal accuracy.